


Risk It All and Se(a)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Ocean's Advent [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Selkie, Drivesuit Scars, F/M, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Time Skips, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Selkie have incredibly long lifespans but are subject to the laws of nature; eat or be eaten.Yancy does not expect to live, to recover and to find love all in the same space.Companion piece for In Seven Years' Time





	Risk It All and Se(a)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeekendWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeekendWriter/gifts).



> So, uh, my brain took this as the opportunity to write more Selkie!AU from Yancy's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Alaska SeaLife Center, Seward, Alaska, Feburary 29, 2020-**

Yancy doesn't remember much of his first week at the Alaska SeaLife Center. 

Between the pain, being stitched up and released into a shallow pool where he couldn't even dive in, he was loopy with pain killers for a good chunk of time.

* * *

**-Alaska SeaLife Center, Seward, Alaska, May 15, 2020-**

When he recovered enough to take stock of his situation, he noticed three things; his feeder was friendly, the person who checked on his progress smelled wonderful and her husband trailed an equally nice scent. 

The trouble started with the water. 

Yancy refused to get in it, all of his Selkie senses screaming that the water was wrong. He bared his teeth until she showed up and asked that they up the salinity, her brown eyes checking over the still bristling stitches. When her husband showed up as well, Yancy dove in and splashed the man. 

"Ali, I swear that seal's trouble, plain and simple." 

"Y2 can't help his response, Tendo. He's a wild seal who came to us under stressful conditions." Ali chided. 

"He's out to get me." 

"He is _not_ , Tendo." 

Well, he **wasn't** but hell if Yancy wasn't bored and Tendo the perfect target for pranks.

* * *

He splashed Tendo but never in the same place and never in front of anyone else. 

"I'm telling you, Ali, he gets me when no one's looking. It's like of someone goosed you but you knew who it was. It's ridiculous." Tendo complained, "It's like he hates me." 

"Tendo, honey, he's a spotted seal, not a human with a repertoire of pranks." Alison replied with a laugh. 

"Y2's a hell of a lot smarter than most of the seals we watch, Ali." Tendo grumbled. 

"What makes you say that?" Alison asked. 

"Well, he knows it's me. He doesn't splash anyone but me and never in the same place. I don't know about you but that's almost... human." Tendo mumbled reluctantly, a spike of admiration causing Yancy to blow bubbles in his little pool. 

"... Well, some seals can crack clam shells. It wouldn't surprise me if he recognized your step pattern." Alison hummed.

* * *

They brought in a walrus missing a back flipper and placed him near Yancy. 

Yancy huffed and kept to the far side of his enclosure but snarled when the disoriented walrus attempted to posture towards Tendo. 

::Hey! That's a human.:: he barked out, ::That one means no harm.:: 

-Male.- 

::Established beach master:: Yancy countered with a snort. ::Healthy, not injured.:: 

The walrus grumbled but subsided as Tendo watched their interaction. 

Yancy swam up to the side of the shallow pool, flashed his teeth for a brief second and splashed Tendo with a cheeky slap against his good side. 

"You're laughing at me!" Tendo finally caught on as Yancy chuffed softly, his vibrassae shaking as he rolled over onto his back. 

::You're damn right I am. You keep standing too close to the edge, dumbass.:: Yancy pointed out dryly. 

Tendo startled violently and looked at Yancy with his jaw working as he nearly yelped from surprise. "What the fuck. What the fuck. I thought I heard a voice." 

::You did.:: Yancy tested it carefully but it looked like Tendo had sympathy-bonded to Yancy, gaining the ability to hear Yancy's Selkie projections. 

Tendo did run this time.

* * *

Yancy held still when Alison placed a towel over his eyes and then stayed silent when she moved him with the help of one other to the exam room. 

"There's no way he can talk, Tendo. He's a _**seal**_." 

Yancy debated for half a second to not talk or shift but he knew Raleigh was grieving for him and likely Jazzy as well. He'd have to visit Maman's grave at some point, so the faster he got out... Well, the faster he could do those things. 

He shifted and the steel table creaked dangerously under the weight of his half-form. "I'm technically a Selkie and we **can** talk in seal form but that's my bad. Sorry for scaring the shit out of you, Tendo." Alison backed up and bit her lip, eyes nearly bugging out as she took in the stitching she'd given a wounded seal stretch and reform on Yancy's upper _human_ half. "Nice stitches, by the way, very neat." 

The silence stretched for a good twenty seconds, by which point Yancy was beginning to regret revealing himself. 

"Selkie are real." 

"Mm-hmm." Yancy hummed as he absently scratched near the stitches. 

"Are we screwing up your family by rehabilitating you?" Alison questioned. 

"Nah. Selkie tend to wander off after we're grown. We **do** have molts and mating beaches and other seal-related habits. We get killed by polar bears and leopard seals and orca, same as seals but we stand a better chance like this," here Yancy motioned to himself, "than they do. Selkie come in as many varieties as seals do and range across species." 

"I... don't understand that last part." Alison murmured. 

"My great-grandmother was a Mediterranean monk Selkie. Maman was a spotted, like me." Yancy admitted warily. "You're... You're not gonna... Y'know." 

"Turn you in, you mean." Tendo spoke up from his corner, his arms crossed defensively. 

"... I meant taking my skin." 

"Your skin? What kind of—Oh. _OH!_ That's real?" It clicked with an awful sort of clarity on both Tendo and Alison's faces. 

"Yes," he said flatly, "it's real and yes, it still happens. We lose one in five Selkie because of it. So, are you?" 

"No! God no. That's cruel and wrong. If you belong in the sea, then that's where you're supposed to go." Alison vehemently answered. "Tendo?" 

"... I'm honestly trying to wrap my mind around—Wait. Were... you in California in 2014?" 

"San Franscisco? Yeah." 

"... Did you ever flirt with a ferryman's son?" 

"Y'know..." Yancy tilted his head to the side and murmured, "The tattoo is new." 

Tendo broke out laughing. "I guess you were that seal that was driving the local marine-bio people nuts." 

"Holy shit, _you're_ the mystery spotted seal?!?!" Alison squealed before she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Waitaminute. Weren't you a server at my favorite bar haunt?" 

"I was all of the above and then some," he said as he stretched carefully on the table, which creaked again. "Umm, you two mind turning around? Either I shift fully human or this table breaks." 

"If I'm remembering correctly, I've already seen it." Tendo offered dryly. 

"Another thing we match in, honey?" Alison teased as they both turned around. 

"Wait, seriously?"

* * *

Yancy's apprehensive the morning after they return him to the pool. He's revealed himself, already a dangerous thing for a Selkie, and they hadn't responded the way he'd thought. 

"Y2's looking much better, Dr. Choi. Do you think he can be released soon?" One of the interns asked brightly. 

"Another month before his stitches come out but yes," Alison replied steadily, no trace of anxiety in her voice or scent. 

Yancy swam from one end of the pool to the other, slapping the water out of habit when Tendo showed up, somehow managing to catch the slacks from the heel to his hip. 

Tendo yelped and then turned around to shake his finger at Yancy. "Will you _quit_ that?" 

"Does Y2 not... like your husband, Dr. Choi?" The intern questioned at nearly a whisper. 

"Y2? I think he's playing with Tendo, honestly. The stronger he gets, the more energy he has and it's mostly harmless behavior. I'd be worried if he started posturing." Alison pointed out with a shrug. "Y2's a mature seal and definitely at the age where he'd start challenging the beach master, if not a beach master himself." 

"Oh." 

"Mmm, DNA and tooth wear put him at 26 years old, so to have made it that far without getting bit or killed is a miracle in and of itself." Alison said and Yancy **swore** that she was speaking with admiration. "Y2's a good release candidate based on that alone."

* * *

**-Covered Crate, Nanek, Alaska, October 15, 2020-**

Yancy could smell the ocean and he barked excitedly as the salt-surf scent intensified. 

"Alright, Y2 clearly knows what's up," The intern, Kitty, laughed as they lifted the crate in a four man-n-woman team. 

He held still but it was a near thing. 

When they opened the crate, Yancy surged forward, the scar tissue tugging oddly in places but nothing he couldn't handle. He turned briefly to look at Tendo and Alison before he lunged for the cold, sweet surf. 

He dunked under the waves and popped up again as Sister Sea brushed over his scars with concern. 

_BROTHER!! YOU ARE HALE ONCE MORE. HOW?_ She questioned as she tugged him away from the beach with a gentle persistence. 

«Humans, Great Sister, humans who heal instead of hurt.» Yancy thought of leaving them and his heart ached. «Humans who love just as we do.» 

Sister Sea was old and shrewd and she was rarely, if ever, fooled. _LITTLE BROTHER, HAVE YOU FALLEN IN LOVE?_

«I don't... I don't know but my heart hurts at the thought of leaving them.» he whispered. 

_HMM. I WILL ASK MY BROTHER TO COAX THEM TO THE BEACH. WHAT YOU DO AFTERWARD, LITTLE BROTHER, IS UP TO YOU. I WISH YOU LUCK._

* * *

He swam close to the beach but didn't reveal himself until Tendo and Alison showed up in the grey twilight of a winter Alaskan sunset. 

Yancy shifted, his skin draping over his shoulders as he stood in the water, hip deep to keep with human sensibilities. 

Both Tendo and Alison slogged out to meet him, the squeak of rubber showing both of them in water-proof gear. 

"I-We didn't think you'd come back—" Alison started before she reached for Tendo. 

"Especially not when you were finally free." Tendo finished gently, the soft whiskey eyes glancing over Yancy's human body and his skin. 

Yancy knew that other Selkie had complimented his spots, hoping to get pups from him. They spread much like human freckles did, gathering on his chest, the bridge of his nose and cheeks as well as his shoulders, gracing his hips in a pattern not unlike constellations, according to one such lover. 

He couldn't help but flash his fangs in a grin as he teased, "See something you like?" Alison laughed and Tendo squawked but both of them reached out to touch but paused short of his furred chest. "Go ahead." 

Tendo peeled off his glove and petted at the fur, looking up at Yancy to see if it was okay. Yancy rumbled softly and half-closed his eyes as Alison petted near his hip. 

"We, uh, never caught your name." Tendo murmured as he moved from petting to scritching with his fingernails. Yancy's rumble got louder as Alison did the same. 

"'S Yancy, Yancy Lapierre." He practically purred, leaning into their touch. "Not to break up the petting or anything but, umm, does this mean you want me? In... In a romantic capacity?" 

"Mmm, smart _and_ handsome, Tendo. Looks like I have fantastic taste in men," Alison chuckled as she snuggled close and started petting the other side of his chest. 

"Ali means yes, Yancy and you can make that two. That is, if you want both." Tendo murmured as he also snuggled close. 

"I meant both." he replied as he nuzzled at Tendo's neck, nipping softly at the tattoo. "Mm, does he still make that one noise? The one where his breath hitches?" He asked Alison. 

"Ali, _don't you dare_ —" Tendo hissed as his embarassment spiked like a waft of strong cedar. 

Yancy almost laughed when she jolted, as though remembering she'd _also_ slept with him and was trying to avoid him naming her own noise. 

"You bet your fuzzy ass he does and it's even better now." She confirmed with a sly tone. 

"I am one lucky sonofagun." Yancy said as he kissed Tendo and then Alison, his grip around their hips tightening fractionally as he lost himself in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
